Proud
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: One shot that takes place after the episode, A Room Full of Heroes. It takes place between Niles and Martin. Enjoy!


Niles woke up with a splitting headache, one of the worst of his life. He felt like crap, and just wanted to go back to sleep and not wake up until the pain was completely gone, but he couldn't. Oh, how much did he have to drink the night before? Niles remembered the night started off good enough. Frasier was having a Halloween party at his apartment, and everyone had to dress up like their hero. Niles chose his dad, Martin. It wasn't a lie. Niles really loved his father, and thought of him as his hero. Martin was a good man, a good father, and a good husband. Not to mention he had been a very good cop as well. Drinking too much caused Niles to reveal how he thought his father really felt about him and Frasier. That they were his two biggest disappointments. Oh, how Niles wished he could erase what he'd said. The look on Martin's face was no doubt going to haunt Niles for a very long time.

Sitting up, Niles rubbed his head. The door opened and in walked Daphne, Niles' wife. She was still in her bathrobe, and carrying a cup of tea.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she whispered in a soothing voice, sitting the cup on the nightstand. Daphne knew that her husband would have a hangover and she didn't want to be too loud.

"Thank you," Niles said, picking up the cup of tea and sipping it.

"Don't worry. Your hangover will pass soon enough."

Niles set his cup back down and looked into his wife's lovely brown eyes. How he could get lost in them. His love for her was unconditional. It would never fade, no matter what. Niles felt blessed every morning when he woke up next to her, and would sometimes pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"It's not the hangover that's bothering me, Daphne. It's what I said to Dad last night."

Daphne nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, you were a bit hard on the poor old sod. But I'm sure he's forgiven you by now."

"He may have forgiven me, but I don't know if I can forgive myself. Did you see the look on his face?"

Daphne pulled Niles into a warm embrace. She loved her husband very much and hated with every fiber of her being, that he was hurting.

"When your hangover is gone, why don't you go over there and talk to him? I'm sure he'll listen to you."

Niles nodded and lay back down amongst the pillows. Oh, how his head was killing him!

"I'll get you some aspirin."

Daphne went into the bathroom and came back out with a couple of aspirin for Niles. He took them with his tea and lay back down.

"Thank you, Daphne. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here, Niles. Get some rest. I'll be right out here if you need me."

LATER

Niles was feeling better after his nap and a long shower, and decided to go talk with his dad. Frasier was at work at this time, so it was the perfect time to talk to Martin. Daphne asked Niles if he wanted her to come with him, but he told her no, he needed to do this alone.

Mustering up his courage, Niles rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A voice inside said. It was Martin's voice. He answered the door. When Niles saw the look on his father's face, his heart nearly split in two.

From the look on Martin's face, it looked like he had been crying.

"What do you want, Niles?"

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Sure."

They both walked inside the apartment. Eddie, Martin's Jack Russell Terrier, was laying on the couch, playing with one of his chew toys. Martin sat down in his chair, and Niles sat on the arm of the couch.

"Want a beer?"

"No, thank you. Dad, about last night, I don't know what came over me. What I said to you was absolutely terrible, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was drunk, and just spouting things."

Martin nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, Son."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Who said I was crying?!" Martin yelled in a defensive voice.

"Your eyes are swollen, Dad."

"Oh, alright, fine. Yes, I was crying. What you said really cut deep."

Niles sighed. "I know, Dad, but like I said, I didn't mean it. There are times I do feel that way, but not all the time. You're my hero, and I just wanted to make you proud. It wasn't until last night that you told me you were proud of me. Remember the time we met Roz's mother? You didn't tell anyone at McGinty's about me, but you told them about Eddie. That really hurt, Dad."

It was Martin's turn to feel guilty. "Oh, Niles, I love you, Son. I'm very proud of you. I always have been. And I always will be. I'm not just saying that, it's the truth. I'm proud of both of my boys, no matter what I say or how I act."

Niles gave a small smile. "Well, I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal."

They shook hands, and decided to go get a cup of coffee at Cafe Nervosa. It was true. Martin really was proud of his boys, and he promised himself that he was going to tell them how proud he was of them from here on out.

THE END


End file.
